1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to identifying content accessed via an embedded partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with a MediaDirect application. MediaDirect is an example of an instant on media application which provides an instant on function to enable fast access to files such as media files. Known MediaDirect enabled systems can include the MediaDirect solution via a separate (possibly hidden) partition. In some MediaDirect enabled systems, the separate partition image includes an XP embedded (XPe) operating system (OS), platform drivers and the MediaDirect application.
Known MediaDirect enabled systems present challenges. For example, a MediaDirect partition can be directly accessed by the customer when the customer actuates a MediaDirect button. However, no network connection is available when the customer uses MediaDirect in this way. Additionally, no digital rights management content can be played when the customer is operating in the MediaDirect hidden partition.
Accordingly, when executing an information handling system via the—embedded partition solution, users may not have access to protected/licensed content that is stored within another (e.g, an operating system) partition. The protected or licensed content can include media content such as music or videos purchased online, as well as other types of content such as games.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide users with an indication of files that are protected or licensed while a user is executing within the embedded partition.